


Bedside Manners

by sunsetsandporsches



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity Smoak is the heart and soul of Team Arrow, Felicity in the hospital, Flash characters make an appearance, Post-Dark Waters, everyone loves Felicity, olicity - Freeform, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsandporsches/pseuds/sunsetsandporsches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x09 - all those who love her visit her in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver

He refuses to leave her side. The doctors tried and failed to make him leave; they just move around him now. He's not leaving her. He made up his mind the second he pulled her from the car. If she would just stay alive, he would never leave her side.

He watches in fear as the doctors work to save her life. He doesn't think he can breathe. He can't think or speak or move. He feels like he can't live. Not without her.

"Felicity," he whispers. It's too loud in the room for anyone to hear him. He knows she couldn't hear it anyway. But he stares at her lifeless form and he whispers her name over and over again.

"Charge to 200!" he hears someone shout. Her heart has stopped. Again. So has his.

He doesn’t know what happens next. He keep his eyes on her face. And then he's alone. She's gone to surgery and he's alone in the hall, waiting for her.

"Felicity," he says again, even though there is nobody around to hear him. "Don't leave me. I love you."


	2. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me if you hate Laurel. She's definitely not my favourite character but I still think this chapter is important.

It's her turn to watch over Felicity. At some point, it was decided she would never be alone. They tell Donna it's because they don't want her waking up alone. And while that's true, the idea of protecting her is the thing weighing on all of their minds.

It's only been a few hours. She sent the others to their respective homes to shower and eat. And sleep - though she doubts any of them will. They'll be back soon, with food and bags to spend the night at her side.

She sits beside Felicity. Watches as her chest moves up and down slowly, but she knows it's the machines that are doing that. She's never seen her look like this. There's not a hint of colour on her face - her trademark pink lipstick is gone. Their colourful and happy Felicity is gone.

"Hey," Laurel whispers, moving her hand to brush a strand of blonde hair from her friend's face. "I know you're probably so scared right now, but I need to tell you that we're all here for you."

The machines are beeping at regular intervals and, while it's off-putting, Laurel knows it's the only thing keeping her friend alive right now.

"I know you and I haven't been friends for long. But you really do mean a lot to me. Felicity, you mean a lot to all of us. You have to know that."

She expects her to start babbling in response any minute. But she gets nothing but silence from Felicity. 

"I don't know if you can see how much of an impact you've had on all of us. I mean, Ollie especially. Sorry - I guess it's Oliver now, isn't it? I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that. But it's clear as day to anyone that he's a different person now. And that's in large part because of you. You've made him a different person. Someone that people can trust and rely on. You did that. I hope you know that."

Laurel sighs. "I used to think I was going to end up with Oliver. That he loved me, no matter how much he cheated on me. But I was wrong. I've know that for a long time now. He never looked at me the way he looks at you. He wouldn't have dropped everything for me, but he will for you without a question asked. He really does love you. What you guys have is something I hope I'll get one day."

The beeps remain steady. There is no noise aside from the machine. Laurel glances at the door and then at the clock. The others will be back soon.

"I don't want you to think that I hate you for any of this. No, it's the total opposite. I'm not mad at you for what you have with Oliver. I can see that it was never me; it was always going to be you. I can accept that. And I really am so happy for you, even if sometimes that doesn't come across. You two are some of my closest friends and I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

She tries to not cry. She wants to be strong. For her friends. 

"You have to wake up. You have to come back to us, Felicity. You have to come back to Oliver. He loves you so much and I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes - I could always see it - that you just want him to be happy. But that's you. You are what makes him happy. You have to wake up. If you want him to be happy, Felicity, you have to be okay."

The tears fall slowly as she holds Felicity's hand. "Please be okay," she whispers. "For Oliver. For all of us. For me. Please."


	3. Barry

He comes as soon as he gets the call. It's Diggle who calls him and he's there seconds later. Once again, he's grateful for his speed.

"Where is she?" he asks the woman at the front desk. "Where's Felicity Smoak?"

She points and he takes off, running (at normal speed) until he finds everyone sitting in the hall.

Thea gives him a watery smile, "Oliver's in there. We're only allowed in a few at a time."

"How's he doing?" Barry asks.

"He's been … well, he's been better," Thea answers. "I've never seen him like this. It's like he's lost. I don't think he knows what to do without her."

Oliver comes out at the moment and Barry sees just what Thea means. He's never seen Oliver look so defeated. 

He gets a small smile from Oliver when he's noticed. 

"Go on in," Oliver says. "The rest of us have already been in."

Barry nods. He goes in slowly, putting his hand on Oliver's should for a brief second to try to comfort the man. He doesn't think it does any good. 

She looks so small in that bed. She's hooked up to too many machines and he almost can't look at her. But he does. Because it's Felicity.

"Hi Felicity," he whispers. "It's me. Barry."

She doesn't respond. He knew she wouldn't. But he keeps talking to her.

"I came as soon as I heard. Oh Felicity, I'm so sorry. This was never supposed to happen. Not to you."

He takes a seat beside her and reaches for her hand. 

He gives her still body a small smile, "Remember when we met? And I asked you if you liked Oliver? And you denied it so hard? I knew it back then. I always knew that you did. I'm not even sure if you knew it for yourself at that point, but it was so obvious to me - to everyone. I saw on the news earlier that he proposed. Finally. I'm so happy for you. You guys are good together, really. You always have been. And you deserve this, you both do. Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. I can't think of two people who deserve happiness more. And now you finally get to have it. You get to be happy and in love. And you can get married and have kids with Oliver. Tiny little vigilantes running around the city. I can't wait. I'll be Uncle Barry and I'll spoil your kids rotten. Just you wait."

Barry gives a small chuckle. 

"I want that for you. It's the small things, right? Those little moments. You deserve all the small things. All the big things too. And when you wake up, I know Oliver is going to take such great care of you. He'll give you anything you want. Of course, all you're going to want is for him to stop worrying. I know that. It's part of why we all love you so much."

There's a knock on the door and Barry knows he has to leave. There are other people who want to see her. 

"Wake up, Felicity," he squeezes her hand. "Wake up so you can live the life you deserve. I know you will. I'll see you soon."


	4. Thea

Alex drives her to the hospital as soon as they hear. They wait together while she's in surgery. Her and Alex and her friends and family. They wait for their friend and family member to come back to them.

After Oliver and Donna, she's the first to go in. She stops by the door, unsure if she can do it. But then she thinks that she's not the one who got shot tonight - she can do it. She takes a breath and opens the door.

Felicity is lying in her bed hooked up to a machine that looks like it's breathing for her. 

Briefly, Thea wonders if this is how they felt when she almost died all those months ago. If it was, she can't even begin to understand how they made it through. Because it feels like seeing Felicity like this is tearing her apart inside.

She barely makes it to the chair beside her bed before the tears start to fall. She hadn't cried until this point. Sitting there now, she doesn't know why. Maybe because she wanted to be strong for Oliver and everyone else.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you to wake up because I know that's what everyone else is going to do. But I am going to sit here and talk for a while, if that's okay with you," she says.

"I've never had a sister. Brother? Yes. I guess I had two. I didn't know about Tommy until it was too late, but really, he was like a brother anyway. Always around the house, treating me like a kid sister. I may have hated it then, but looking back I love how the two of them took care of me. But I've never had a sister. I always wanted one. I used to beg my mom to have another kid, hoping it would be a sister for me. But she's laugh her laugh. You know the one?"

Thea laughs slightly at the memory of her mother. But she's sobered quickly when she looks back to Felicity.

"I finally get a sister. I couldn't ask for a better one. You're beautiful and you have great style. And you babble a lot and make really inappropriate comments all the time, but it's part of what makes you so lovable. Really, it is. Don't be embarrassed about that. We all find it endearing. But the most important thing about you - about why you'll be the best sister ever - is that you love so much. I could see it when I met you. You care about everyone you meet, even if they don't deserve it."

She pauses and looks at her future sister-in-law.

"You love my brother. That's the only thing I ever wanted for him. He's so happy with you. And I'm so happy when he's happy. You should've seen him in the summer when he talked to me about proposing to you. It was the most precious thing. You've gone and turned my tough big brother into a little puppy. He's so in love with you, Felicity. And he's going to break without you. I need you to come back. I know I said I wasn't going to talk to you about this, but we all need you. We can't do any of this without you."

She wipes her tears, "Come back to us, Felicity. I love you. And I can't wait to be your sister."


	5. Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Of course Roy would come to see her the second he heard about this. Don't fight me.))

"Hey 'licity," Roy mumbles as he closes the door to her room. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I promise, I came as soon as I heard."

He takes a moment to look at her. Really look. He's never seen her like this. Sure, she's no vigilante, but she's never been weak or fragile. She's strong. She holds her own. She always has. And now, she looks so helpless in her bed with a machine helping her breathe. 

It breaks his heart.

"Digg just told me about your engagement. I'm so happy for you. I always knew it would happen. Saw it coming before anyone, probably. Well, maybe not John. I think he always knew."

He grins at her. "We had a bet once, you know? About how long it was going to take for you two idiots to finally stop dancing around each other. He won when Oliver asked you out on that date. I think he always knew you guys better than I did. Definitely better than you two did."

"You gotta wake up, you know?" he says. "Nothing would be the same without you. I know you probably don't agree, but you're the most important part of Team Arrow. Forget the Arrow, none of it would be what it is without you. You kept us together. You made us all remember that we were people. Food, sleep, showers. None of that would have happened without you. You're needed around here, Felicity. You can't leave these guys alone. They wouldn't last one day without you."

"You'll be okay," Roy nods to himself. "Of course you will. You've always been the most stubborn of us all. And that's saying something, considering who you work with."

He stops and watches her breathe. 

"I miss it sometimes. What we did. The good we did. It felt good and I'm always going to be grateful Oliver let me into Team Arrow. But more than that, I miss you guys. All of you. You guys all became the family I didn't have. Oliver, Digg, you. You helped me become who I am. And as much as I loved being Arsenal, I loved working with you more."

His watch beeps and he realizes it's two in the morning. 

"I have to go," he whispers. "I snuck in here and Thea told me nurses do rounds at two fifteen. I'll come back tomorrow. I'll come back every day until you wake up. And then I'll be there at your wedding. I don't care who thinks I’m dead. I will be there to see you marry the love of your life."

Roy leans down to kiss her forehead, "Don't leave him alone. You're the love of his life too."


	6. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sara would also be there in a heartbeat.

Sara sits in the silence of Felicity's room for a while before she speaks. She just sits, her hand resting on top of her friend's; her eyes not leaving Felicity's. 

"You'll never guess what I've been up to lately," she finally says. "I'm not even going to try to explain right now. That's a story that will have to wait until you wake up. Remind me to tell you, okay?"

There's no response, not that she expected one.

"I'm going to tell you a different story, okay? I think you'll recognize parts of it," Sara smiles. "It's the story of a boy named Oliver and a girl named Felicity. Through the eyes of their amazing friend named Sara."

Sara watches her friend's chest move up and down as she begins to tell her tale:

"Now, I wasn't around for the beginning of this story, so I'm going to skip that and tell you the parts I actually witnessed.

I remember when we met and you told me you were glad I wasn't dead. And I told you that you were cute. You still are, by the way. You've always been cute. I think that's why we all feel the need to protect you.

But anyway, I told you that you were cute and a beautiful friendship blossomed. Not right away, of course, because I joined Team Arrow and started up a thing with Oliver and I think you felt a little left out. That's what Digg told me. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't want you to think I was taking your place. Nobody could ever do that. You're irreplaceable. 

And then you got shot for me. You literally saved my life by taking a bullet for me. And I stitched you up and you were so high. And then Oliver told you that you would always be his girl. That's when I realized just what you two had. Don't get me wrong, I saw it before - but that was when it became clear that it was something serious that wasn't going away.

Skip ahead a little bit and I called things off with Oliver. I don't know if you know this, but I told him that he needed someone who could harness the light that was still inside of him. I meant you, Felicity. Because you could harness the light, yes. But mostly because you saw it. I could tell from the moment I met you and saw you with Oliver that you had seen the light from the moment you met him. 

And that's exactly what happened. Obviously, not right away like I had hoped, but it happened. And I saw the video on YouTube. The proposal? He said you were the one who lights his way. He meant that.

I always saw it. So did everyone else. And I’m so happy that you guys finally have too. It took you long enough."

Sara pauses for a second to catch her breath. 

"You two have the most amazing story ever. You have the kind of love that books are written about. The one that all the songs talk about. You always have. And I cannot wait to talk all about it at your wedding. And to tell your kids. Aunt Sara will have the best stories."

She closes her eyes and imagines her friend smiling at her. 

"You're my best friend, Felicity. I don't have a lot of friends, especially not girls. But you? You're different. You see people for who they really are, not how they appear at first glance. You're so special. Everyone sees it. Maybe not you, but everyone around you. You're what keeps us all together. We'd all be a mess without you. You might look like some IT hacker girl, but the truth is, you're the heart of Team Arrow. You're the heart of our family."

Her hand wraps about Felicity's tighter and she smiles again through the tears that are now slowly falling.

"We love you, Felicity. Wake up. Come back to your family. We need you."


	7. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't like him, but nobody can argue me on this one. He would definitely visit her in the hospital.

Ray goes in as soon as Sara leaves. 

"Hey Felicity," he says. "I'm not going to stay long or tell you anything you've already heard. I just had to see you. And I wanted to tell you something."

He stops and looks at her. He doesn't go sit next to her. Instead, he stands at the foot of her bed.

"It seems like just yesterday we were in the hospital for me. I wish my nano-tech would help you now. Believe me, I tried to find a way."

His hand rests of the end of the bed.

"The thing I needed to tell you, and it's going to sound a little crazy coming from me, but it's about Oliver. And about being a hero."

"I don't think I realized until recently just what being a hero meant. I wanted to be one, sure, but I didn't know what I was talking about. Because being a hero isn't about saving the city or about costumes or masks or superpowers or science. It's about heart. And love. A hero isn't really a hero if they don't care about the people they're saving. If they're just in it for themselves, they're not really a hero, are they?"

Ray smiles briefly. 

"That's why Oliver wasn't really a hero at first. He was just a vigilante. He didn't become a hero until you joined the crusade. I don't know what it is about you, but you make people want to be the best version of themselves."

He shakes his head, "you're incredible."

"You’re the real hero, Felicity. You don't need powers or suits to be a hero. You just are one. You make people better. You give them a reason to be better. You're the real hero. That's what I wanted to tell you. And I wanted you to know that I'm working on becoming a real hero too. I want to help people. For them. Not for me."

He turns to leave, "And Felicity? I know you can't hear me - or maybe you can - but I hope you know that I am happy for you and Oliver. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I'll see you soon."

And he leaves, closing the door softly behind him.


	8. Curtis

"Hey Boss. They told me I don't have much time. Apparently there a lot of people who want to talk to you. Guess you're popular or something," Curtis smiles at Felicity.

"You're probably the best boss I've ever had. No, I take that back - you're definitely the best. And not just because you run around like a maniac half the time and stay up all night working on things that a CEO does not need to be working on, but because you're nice. And you know your employees. You treat us all like friends. I like to think we're friends."

He stops. "I don't know if we are, but I hope so. I think of you as my friend."

"And you have great taste in men. Even if he did attempt to propose using a soufflé. The way he ended up doing it was so much better. I'm happy for you, Felicity."

"I can tell that you and Oliver have something special. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out - and I am a genius. It also doesn't take a genius to figure out that Oliver is the Green Arrow. But I won't tell. His secret - your secret - is safe with me."

He gets out of the chair and paces the room. "Work is going to be so different without you around for the next while. You better wake up and get back to work as soon as possible, because I don't think the company will survive without you." 

"I'm not kidding."

"Anyway," Curtis continues, "I don't want to monopolize your time. I'm just your employee. I don't even know why I'm here. I just really needed to see you and tell you that you'll be okay."

"Okay, bye. I'll see you whenever you wake up. Text me or something." He turns to leave. "And I'm happy for you and Oliver. Congratulations."


	9. Caitlin & Cisco & Iris

They come in all at once. 

"Thea said a few at a time and we didn't want to take up their time by coming in separately," Caitlin explains to Felicity, even though she knows the latter can't hear her.

"Hi Felicity," Cisco says softly. "Barry told us as soon as he heard. And we obviously couldn't get here as fast as he did, but we're here now. You know, I half hoped you'd be awake by the time we got here."

"She'll wake up," Caitlin says. "We have to believe that."

"I believe it," Iris says. She turns to Felicity, "I waited for Barry to wake up for months. You can't lose hope in times like this. You just have to believe and wait. She'll wake up. She's strong. She's the strongest person I know."

Caitlin nods, "She is. You are, Felicity. Strong."

"I know I haven't known you for that long - not very well, at least. But I know you're strong. I could sense it when I met you. You've got strength inside of you. So much," Iris tells Felicity. "You'll make it through this. And when you wake up, you have so many people out there waiting."

"Right now they're waiting for us to get out of here so they can get back you to," Cisco says. "You're very popular."

"She's loved," Caitlin says. 

"Because she's such a central part of the Team," Cisco agrees.

Iris nods, "I don't know if you know this, Felicity, but both Team Arrow and Team Flash wouldn't exist without you. You've been such an integral part of who we've all become."

Caitlin takes the seat beside Felicity's bed. She sighs at the blonde, "You have to wake up. I don't think all those people out there will survive losing you. You should see them."

"They're all a mess," Iris says. "Oliver, Thea, Barry, Laurel, your mom. Every single one of them. They love you so much. I've never met half of them, but I can tell that they need you to make it through this."

"She will," Cisco says. "She will." 

"Yeah," Caitlin agrees. "She will."

"We'll be here when you wake up, Felicity," Iris tells her. "And we'll be at your wedding. Tell us where and when and we'll be there."

"She's going to make a beautiful bride," Caitlin mutters.

The other two nod, "She really is."


	10. Quentin

"I had to come up with something to tell your mother. About how I know you, why I know you so well," Quentin says as soon as he gets the chance to talk with her alone. "I couldn't very well tell her it's because of the Arrow. I'm not sure she believed me, but I told her you're friends with my daughters. Which isn't a lie, of course."

He pauses for a moment, and watches her breathe. "Truth is, you're like a daughter to me. There's just something about you. I'm sure you've heard. But there's something about you that makes everyone who meets you want to protect you. Now, I know you don't need the protection, but we can't help it."

"You're important to all of us," he tells her. "You mean the world to Oliver, to John. To everyone."

"Nothing would be the same if we lost you. I've lost a daughter before - twice, actually - and I can't begin to tell you what your mother will go through. What all of us will go through. Oliver's not a bad guy. You know that. I know it too, despite what I used to tell him. He's lost too many people he cares about. He's been through so much. If he loses you, I don't know if he'll recover."

"But I'm sure you've been told this. So I'm not going to repeat it. I just want you to know that you're as good as a daughter to me. I know you've never really had a father figure, so I hope you don't mind if I take on that role. Whatever you need, Felicity, I'm here."

Quentin looks to the door, as if waiting for someone to come in. Then he looks back to the girl in the bed. "I'm not a part of your little Team Arrow, or whatever it is you call yourselves, but I've been around enough to know how important you are to all of them. To tell the truth, I've known since the first time I met you, when I picked you up to ask about your hacking. And you told me that the Hood was a hero. You mean as much to them as they do to you. And I know how much they mean to you. I can see it. How deeply you care about them. How much you love them."

He's almost done. Ready to leave and let her get better. "Get better, Felicity. I don't want to deal with the mess your fiancé will create if he loses you. And I don't want to lose you either.


	11. Lyla

Lyla sits for a long time before she speaks. The hospital room is cold and dark and lonely. She sits beside the bed, hands in her lap, eyes on the wall.

She can't bring herself to look at Felicity. There's something about seeing her lying there, all broken and still, that makes her think of her daughter.

"Sara knows something is wrong," she finally says, more to herself than to Felicity. "She has no idea what, but she can tell the rest of us are upset. She's never seen her dad like this before. We took her to my mother's. We can't be the parents she needs right now."

Finally, Lyla moves her eyes to look at Felicity. It breaks her heart even more.

"You're like a sister to John. And to me too. He's devastated. I've never seen him like this, and I've seen him at some of his worst moments. Of course, so have you. He's terrified you won't wake up. He won't say it out loud, though. He's not saying much of anything. You know how he is," she says. 

"When I first met you, I knew you were something special. Everyone who meets you ends up loving you. It's impossible not to. Honestly, we all love you probably more than we should. But that's okay. You will never hear us complaining about that. You're special, Felicity. Not just because you help save this city, but because you're a genuine person. You really care about your friends. Your family."

Lyla pauses again. She still keeps her eyes focused on Felicity's, but she lets the beeping fill the room again.

"John told me once, a long time ago, that you didn't have too much of a family aside from your mother. I told him he was wrong. You have the biggest family in the world. You have your mother, yes. But you also have Oliver and John and Roy and Laurel and Sara and Detective Lance and all those other people out there. They all love you. You have me too. We all love you. You're our family. So come back to us. I don't know if our family will survive losing its most important member."


	12. John

He was the fourth to go see her after surgery. He sat with her for a long time, then. He refused to leave her side until someone made him move. That first time, he didn't say anything. He just watched her breathe and prayed to any God that would listen, asking for her to live. 

He goes in again. Multiple times after the first. Each time, he just sits with her. He hasn't spoken to her yet. He knows everyone else has, but he can't bring himself to. He's afraid if he tries to talk, his tears will finally catch up to him. So he doesn't speak. Not the first or second or third time he sits beside her bed.

It's been hours since he last saw her. It's morning now. Half of the team have gone home. They're taking shifts, making sure she's never alone and always protected. He doesn't need to be told to stay with her. He'd do it without being asked.

"Hi there, Felicity," he finally says to her, as the sun slowly makes its way up outside her window. "I'm sorry I haven't said that yet."

His breath hitches, but he remains calm enough to speak to her. 

"I have so many thoughts, so many things to tell you. The first thing I want to say is remember last year, around this time, when we all thought Oliver was dead? Of course you remember that, but I need you to remember what happened to all of us. We fell apart. Individually and as a team. We had lost a family member. Well, that's happened again. Except you're laying right in front of us and we can't do anything to help you. But we're still feeling the loss."

He pauses and wipes the tears he didn't want to let fall. 

He looks back to her lifeless body on the bed. "I remember when Oliver first told me about you," he smiles at her. "The IT girl who was helping him. He thought you were remarkable. You were cute and quirky and you asked questions but you didn't let them stop you from helping us out. I remember when you joined our crusade. You came running down the stairs shouting that Oliver was too heavy. After we saved his life - together - I told Oliver to really think about letting you into our mission. I told him it was dangerous."

He picks up her hand and ignores the tears silently falling down his cheeks. "Do you know what he said?" he asks. "He told me that we could protect you. And man, have we done that. From that day, you've been our number one. Always. You have always come first. We are so protective of you, I'm sure you noticed. And that's why he didn't want to act on his feelings. I told him it was stupid, but you know Oliver. He doesn’t listen to others well. Except you. He listens to you. He's always listened to you. So wake up and tell him what to do. Felicity, he can't function without you."

He thinks about leaving. His watch tells him that the others should be back now and he's sure someone else wants to see her again. But he knows he has a few more things to tell her.

"Lyla told me what she said to you. I want you to know that it's the truth. I have a brother. Had. However you want to look at him. But I never had a sister. Until I met you. You and Oliver became the best friends and siblings I didn't have. And don't make that into some weird incest thing in your head. But I mean it. You're like a sister to me, Felicity. I know you don't have any siblings by blood. But you do have me. Always will. Remember that. I'm here for you, whatever you need. You know that," he says. 

"Finally, I just want to remind you that Oliver isn't the guy he used to be. He's not the Ollie he was before the island and he's not the guy you first met. He's different. In large part, because of you. Trust him. He might still mess up, he might lie or keep secrets, but he's doing it because he thinks it's right. We both know he's probably wrong about that. But give him the benefit of the doubt. Let him explain before you get mad. And forgive him. I've never seen two people more in love or more perfect for each other than the two of you. You're going to make it. I know you will. As long as you come back to us. Oliver and I need you," he finishes.

With that, he wipes his tears and leaves her room. He knows he'll be back again soon.


End file.
